Doctor Who - The Great Disappearing Act
by kingsboy4eva
Summary: The Doctor with Amy decide to visit London for a little break from their adventures. What they don't expect are creepy phenomenons occurring around the theatre. Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

The Great Disappearing Act

Prologue

It was a cool and windy night. Most of the townspeople were gathered in the theatre to observe supposedly the world's most amazing disappearing act. All except for one person. This person, was called Miss Harold, and was staying home to rest her recently injured eardrum. As she was watching TV, she heard someone knocking violently on the front door. "Who could it possibly be?" she thought, knowing that she was the only person who was staying at home. She wasn't a very curious person however, and tried to ignore it, as she was in the middle of a very interesting game show, but the knocking persisted. She finally gave in, and deliberately walked slowly to the door in the hope that the person might leave before she got there. She had no such luck. Imagine her annoyance when she opened the door and no one was there! The nerve of some people! Than the knocking started again at the window. This time, she refused to get up for the rest of the night. Yet the knocking continued. She was so fed up by midnight that she decided to give the knocker a piece of her mind when she opened the window. That was what she had planned. What she didn't plan on was that when she opened the window she would let out a terrible scream that would echo through the neighborhood, one that no one would hear.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Everlasting Scream

Chapter One: The Everlasting Scream

Very close nearby, in the exact theatre where the disappearing act was being performed, The Doctor and Amy were enjoying themselves. "You know Doctor, I was wrong about about you. I thought that your only idea of enjoyment is being chased by monsters and acting out near impossible plans." said Amy. The Doctor looked insulted. "That is my only idea of enjoyment!" he said, "I'm only doing this because you asked me to, remember?" Amy did indeed remember. After The Doctor declared he was still alive, and had Christmas dinner with them, Amy asked The Doctor whether he could take him somewhere with just her and The Doctor. "You said that you had had enough of Rory for a while." As soon as he had finished that sentence, the stage sank into darkness as the lights dimmed. "Oh good, it's starting." said Amy, who was getting a little uncomfortable with where the conversation was heading. A man with a stereotypical magician top had walked onto the stage. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I am The Amazing Bill Senivate and I will be perform the worlds most amazing disappearing act to you all today." The crowd burst into applause. Clearly, Bill had made a reputation for himself. "Now, I need a volunteer from the audience." he said. Nearly half the audience put their hand up and Bill selected one at random. It was a teenage boy. "Calm down now." he said to the audience. To the boy, he said "Hello there. What's your name?" The reply was James. "Now James, stand in this cosy coffin for me will you?" To which James did. After he had closed the lid, he said to the audience. "On the count of three, I will open the coffin, and James will be gone!" "One, Two, Three!" With that, he flung the door open and sure enough, James was gone.

The crowd burst into applause while the Doctor looked bored. "What are they all cheering about?" he asked Amy, "Isn't it obvious there's a trapdoor underneath the coffin?" At that moment, Bill asked for someone who thought they could find the solution to the magic trick. For the first time that day, the Doctor looked excited as he stuck his hand up in the air. Amy didn't know whether it was due to luck or one of the Doctor's tricks that Bill chose him out of around 300 people. All she knew was that the Doctor loved to make boastful people embarrassed. The first thing the Doctor did when he got onto the stage was look for the trapdoor he had told Amy about. Sure enough, it was there. As the opened the trapdoor, he saw a small room with no exits, and no one in it. Now he was getting very excited. He literally bounced around the stage looking for evidence of where James had gone without noticing that Bill had grown paler and paler and kept glancing over to the audience. Finally, the Doctor gave up. "All right Bill, I don't know how you managed to keep the exit hidden from me, but you're one of the few who can. Now, tell me, how did he escape?" Bill grew even paler than before and whenever he his mouth, he closed it again like a fish. Finally, he managed to get some words out. "The secret exit was the trapdoor."


End file.
